


Why is her name Garnet?

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family, Human AU, IDK if I'll make a second chapter, human family, i am late, idk what to tag, rupphirebomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby takes out the trash and finds a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is her name Garnet?

It was a chilly autumn day and your lovely girlfriend of 7 years is in the kitchen making hot chocolate so you guys can drink it while cuddling onto the couch and and watching one of the cute Disney movies she loves. While you set up the couch with pillows and blankets you suddenly hear your lovely Sapphire call your name so set everything down and make your way towards the kitchen stopping at the entrance and leaning against the door frame. “need help babe?” “Yes Ruby, you need to bring out the trash before it smells again” You grumble up your nose as you remember the last time that happened the whole flat smelled like rotten salad. “of course but you need to make some popcorn while I am out” is all you announce before taking the trash and quickly kissing your favorite persons cheek. “Of course dear” is the only affirmation you get and you head out with the trash in hand. 

When you get outside you feel the chilly wind so you quickly make your way toward the dumpsters and just when you want to throw it in you hear something. You first aren’t sure what it is but then there is it again and it sounds like crying. So you look around confused but you cant see anyone in the alley so you throw your trash away and look around some more. Then you see it and your mouth drops open. There between another pair of trashcans lies a basket and in there is movement and you cant see much expect for the tiny black hand that somehow managed to unwrap itself. You take a step towards it and kneel down before the basket to look inside and see if it really is what you think.

You were right in the red basket is a tiny baby that is crying and looking at you with big eyes as you push the blanket away from its face. You freeze as you see it how on earth could anyone do THIS to THEIR baby. You quickly scope up the basket and look the little one in the eyes. “Hey I am Ruby and whats your name?” you ask aloud even though you know that the baby cant answer you and you just keep talking to it while walking back to your flat, “for now me and Sappy will look after you but we will need to go to the police station cuz we need to find your momma.. although I might hit her when we find her.. not sorry about that” 

You are still talking as you open the door and Sapphire looks out of the kitchen “who are you talking too Ruby?”, she quickly adds “did you find another stray cat” when she sees the basket. “No babe.. sadly it isn’t.. its something bigger.. and we might need to got to the police station for it” Your girlfriend looks a bit confused until she gets it and rushes over to you “A baby? How? Where did you find it?” “between the trash cans. It started to cry and I just found her but its so cute and how could anyone be so mean and leave a kid out there to die?!” you were getting angry just at the though of it and your girlfriend kissed your cheek quickly “lets make sure shes alright and then go to the police so we can find her parents” “how do you know its a she?” “intuition” You just leave it to that and you are really happy that your mate took a course about babies because you have zero idea what to do with the little kid.

While Sapphire looks after the baby you heat up some milk and then go to the two of them. “Hey Sappy how is the lil one” She looks up at you and smiles brightly “Garnet is fine but I think we need to buy a few diapers and stuff” “uhu and why is her name Garnet?” Your lovely friend laughs before showing you a piece of paper that reads 'Hey my name is Garnet and I need a family because mine cant look after me so either take me in or bring me to an orphan(?)' “that’s bullshit! Why would anyone do that! This makes me so angry!” You cant bring yourself to calm down because lets face it: This Is Bullshit no one with a brain would lay a baby outside between trash cans Garnet could have died and whoever the mom is is a big asshole. With the rant in your head you don’t notice Sapphire standing up and kissing your cheek till you hear her voice “...police station and shopping after wards, okay?” Dammit you didn’t listen but you still nod. “great I'll change into something more suitable to get outside you take Garnet so long” “W-wait what if I drop her or something cant you look after her?” To tell the truth you panic when she tries to hand you the girl but you still take her, automatically laying a hand under the little head. “see you’re fine and she likes you so just wait a minute while I get myself ready” 

You can just stare at the cute little girl in your arms and slightly sway her. “Hey Garnet... you know the blond haired girl is my girlfriend and she is really great with kids but I don’t know shi- anything about cuties like you but I will do my best. So never poop on my arm” You hear your girlfriend snickering behind you and blush slightly because she wasn’t supposed to hear all that. “Y-you ready to go?” you ask with a small stutter and hate yourself for it. “of course dear and you can keep on holding her after all you two are too cute” You grumble and make your way towards the door.

As soon as you step out you shudder and hold the girl near your small chest and wait for your girlfriend who lays an arm around your shoulder and starts walking but you freeze as you see a woman who has a fascinating resemblance with Garnet. And you plain out stare at her before whispering Sapphires name and making her first look at you and then the woman. You hawk to get who you assume is Garnets mothers attention. The older woman looks to you and seems relieved as she spots the dark hair of the kid in your arms. “You found Garnet?” she asks with an even voice and you seriously want to hit her because yes its Garnets caretaker and she knew she was out here, this made you boil with rage but you tried to keep calm with the child still pressed to you.

“Yes I did and god damn you are lucky because she could die out here! How dare you even set her between the dumpsters?!” The way taller woman flinches slightly and looks down, “I.. I cant keep her shes.. shes the kid of my ex and he doesn’t even know about her.. I wanted to bring her to the adoption center but I don’t have a car... I thought this was the best idea” she sounds unsure but you are still burning inside “its still not okay and you know what you can come with us to the police station and we will take her in but you need to come with us because we want you to know who get her and stuff also it makes it way easier for us to adopt her”, Sapphire interjects before you can rant at her and your eyes widen at her words just like Garnets real mom. “Y-you would take her? But aren’t you too young?” you have to bite back a comment about how if she is too stupid but again Sappy interferes “We are already out of college and now come I don’t want Garnet to be out here too long” The woman opens and closes her mouth before nodding and follow after you and your girlfriend.


End file.
